


Кошки не любят плохих людей

by Nechist



Category: Kuroshitsuji: book of circus
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nechist/pseuds/Nechist
Summary: Что было бы, вмешайся Гробовщик в происходящее в арке цирка





	

Кошки не любят плохих людей. Джокер всегда был уверен в этом, и именно эта вера его подвела. Или Бетти — неправильная кошка. Потому что она совершенно спокойно реагировала на Блэка, а более мерзкого типа, как выяснилось, сложно найти. Не говоря уже о том, что он, похоже, вообще не человек.  
Иначе как было объяснить то, что он так легко выследил их, учитывая, что псы Скотланд-Ярда обломали свои клыки и поверили, будто они — просто труппа цирка, которая не имеет никакого отношения к похищению детей.  
В какой-то момент Джокер сам заставил себя поверить в то, что они ни при чем. Что они не могут этого делать. Ни он, ни Бист, ни Даггер, ни Джамбо, а уж Питер, Венди и Долл тем более. Особенно Долл. Его маленькая сестренка всегда была выше всего этого. Все они. Наверное, поэтому Джокер взваливал все на свои плечи и тащил, чувствуя, как трещат от натуги жилы.  
И вот теперь их выследили.  
Жандармы ворвались в самый разгар выступления и начали брать артистов. Джокер едва успел перехватить руку Даггера, который уже был готов метнуть ножи. Том зашипел, сверкнув на него глазами, но перечить, не посмел. Опустил руки и разжал пальцы, позволяя ножам упасть на настил арены.  
Джокер отступил чуть назад — у него слишком яркая внешность, чтобы затеряться в толпе, и приходится набросить на плечи дорожную накидку, чтобы выскользнуть через один из боковых входов. Его сердце в этот момент разрывало на части: с одной стороны, он не может бросить своих, но с другой — он должен предупредить отца, потому что если вышли на них, значт, обязательно посетят его.  
Привязанная возле ограждения лошадь недоуменно всхрапнула, подняв морду от кормушки, когда Джокер рывком вскочил ей на спину, но послушно тронулась с места.  
Конечно, его заметили. Несколько жандармов сорвались следом, но на своих двоих угнаться за лошадиными четырьмя невозможно, а полицейская карета слишком тяжела, чтобы проехать по бездорожью.  
Джокер гнал как безумный, понукал лошадь, и только, оказавшись от цирка на приличном расстоянии, заметил, что за ним кто-то следует. Сообразив, что может привести констеблей прямо в дом отца, он остановился и резко развернулся.  
— А ты умнее, чем кажешься, — Блэк и не думал скрываться. Остановился всего в нескольких шагах, словно имел крылья. Джокер замер, впившись в него взглядом, а потом медленно слез с лошади и коснулся костяного протеза, потянул, вытаскивая острое лезвие стилета. — О, да ты вооружен!  
Что-то было в голосе Блэка такое, что Джокер понял — его не только не испугал этот факт, а скорее даже повеселил.  
— Не иди за мной! — потребовал Джокер, хотя сам чувствовал, звучало это жалко.  
— Прости, не могу, — Блэк для наглядности развел руками. — Мой хозяин пообещал королеве, что поймает похитителей детей и предаст их суду.  
— Смайл?  
Уже по усмешке Блэка Джокер понял, что ответа на этот вопрос не требуется, поэтому задал другой.  
— Как вы нас нашли?  
В этот раз Блэк молчал так долго, что Джокер решил уже — не ответит. Оказывается, слуга Смайла — или кем он там был? — всматривался в то, что происходило у него за спиной. Джокеру стоило огромных усилий не обернуться в то же мгновение, не выпустить его из поля зрения. Только когда за спиной прогрохотали колеса кареты, он понял, что Блэк не пытался отвлечь его внимание.  
— Твоя подруга, Бист, — Блэк по-прежнему смотрел куда-то поверх, и это нервировало Джокера. Он чувствовал себя так, словно ему между лопаток целлились из кремниевого пистолета. Но что-то внутри говорило о том, что он проиграет, как только перестанет смотреть на Блэка. — Она оказалась так любезна, что поведала мне всю вашу историю. И о том, как вы жили на улице, и о том, как пришел добрый барон Кельвин и спас вас.  
— Что ты с ней сделал? — Джокер стиснул костяную кисть, готовый в любой момент броситься на Блэка, если ответ ему не понравится — и плевать на последствия.  
— С чего ты решил, что я? — Блэк снова усмехнулся этой своей полной превосходства улыбочкой. — Ты не отвечал на её чувство, а бедняжке Бист всего-то было нужно немного утешения.  
Джокер метнулся вперед раньше, чем успел понять, что его попросту спровоцировали. Тоном, словами, самой позой. Этим бы все и кончилось, но в этот момент между ним и Блэком что-то свистнуло, заставив того отшатнуться. Джокер и сам замер, когда понял, что это полотно огромной косы, косовище которой увенчано человеческим скелетом в терновом венце.  
Вот теперь Джокеру волей-неволей пришлось обернуться.  
Позади него действительно стояла карета — старая, кладбищенская, запряженная одетыми в траурные попоны лошадьми. На козлах стоял высокий седоволосый мужчина — настоящий гробовщик, начиная с одежды и заканчивая цилиндром. В глаза Джокеру бросился шрам, пересекающий лицо незнакомца. Будто кто-то пытался разрезать мужчину на части. На мгновение ему показалось, что выглянувший из-под растрепанной челки глаз горит мертвенной зеленью, и Джокер не удивился бы, если так оно и было. После Блэка, который сумел догнать его, хотя лошадь шла галопом, он уже ничему не удивлялся.  
— И что ты тут делаешь? — теперь Блэк смотрел на прибывшего, недобро прищурившись.  
— Да вот, смотрю, у вас тут веселье в самом разгаре, — незнакомец потянул косу к себе, и Джокеру пришлось отступить к нему. — Еще немного, и вы с графом просто уничтожите смех. И это будет очень грустно. Садись в карету.  
А вот это относилось уже к Джокеру. Тот медлил всего мгновение, прежде чем открыл дверь и забрался внутрь. Здесь пахло ладаном и еще чем-то специфическим. Конечно, внутри карета была обита черным материалом, и когда она тронулась, увозя его, Джокер позволил себе немного расслабиться, лег на сидение и прикрыл глаза.

Джокеру снился сон. Он видел себя в темной рабочей одежде посреди большого зала, судя по гробам и траурной символике — похоронного. Он проходит мимо них, заглядывая в раскрытые домовины, и видит знакомые лица. Вот Бист в роскошном платье светской дамы — Джокер никогда не видел у нее такого, вот Долл в окружении белых цветов, невинных, как она сама. Он наклоняется и проводит пальцами по её лицу, чуть сдвигая белую вуалетку, чтобы понять, что это действительно она. Касается обожженной кожи вокруг левого глаза.  
— У тебя нет никакого пиетета перед мертвыми, — голос заставляет обернуться и вскочить, потому что рядом с ним стоит тот самый незнакомец.  
— Они все умерли! — в голосе Джокера звучит отчаянье и горечь.  
— Нет, но умрут, если ты продолжишь делать глупости, — пришедший манит его за собой, и приходится идти, хвататься за глупую бесплотную надежду. — Ты и сам сейчас на грани смерти, — мужчина указывает длинным черным ногтем куда-то ему на грудь, и Джокер опускает глаза.  
Его грудь рассечена крест-накрест. Ткань жилета лопнула вместе с кожей, и из-под неё видны окровавленные ребра, между которыми что-то трепещет. Джокер касается пальцами протеза самого края раны и чуть отгибает с каким-то маниакальным любопытством, словно хочет заглянуть внутрь себя.  
В следующее мгновение между ребрами проскальзывают ленты фотопленки. Изгибаются причудливыми кольцами, и Джокер видит на них свою жизнь в движении. Под шум, словно кто-то запустил кинопроектор, он бежит от булочника, прижимая к себе хлеб, они с ребятами жмутся друг к другу под старой ветошью, барон Кельвин протягивает им руку, он собирает их в стенах приюта...  
— Что это? — у Джокера онемели губы.  
— Твоя жизнь, — отозвался незнакомец. — Слуга графа успел тебя ранить, прежде чем я вмешался, и сейчас твои воспоминания утекают из тебя. Надо только обрезать пленку, и ты умрешь окончательно.  
— И почему не обрежешь?! — Джокер почему-то не сомневался, что его собеседник вполне способен на это.  
— Потому что ты интересен мне живым, Том Тейлор, — пальцы с черными ногтями коснулись его груди, и Джокеру показалось, что там внутри, под ребрами, снова дрогнуло, оживая, сердце.  
— Ты знаешь мое имя, — это его не удивило, скорее позабавило. — А я твое — нет, хотя, судя по всему, ты спас мою жизнь.  
— Андертейкер, — пленки действительно начали сматываться обратно. — И я еще только пытаюсь тебя спасти. Тебя и остальных.  
— Зачем?  
— Я уже назвал тебе причину, — грудину пронзила боль, и Том закричал в голос и проснулся от собственного крика. Дернулся на сидении кареты и понял, что рука на груди ему не приснилась. Гробовщик сидел напротив него и действительно касался. Джокер скосил глаза и увидел, что жилет на нем расстегнут, а ткань рубашки успела пропитаться кровью.  
— Ты что-то говорил о смехе, — заговорил он, когда пальцы убрали, а сжавшие сердце тиски ослабли.  
— Именно. А теперь пойдем, — дверь кареты распахнули. — Чтобы он не исчез, я покажу тебе правду.

— Гробовщик! — дверь в похоронное бюро распахнулась, едва не грохнув о стену. Если бы следующий за графом Фантомхайвом дворецкий не успел придержать её, витраж в ней точно бы раскололся.  
— Судя по всему, вас что-то очень расстроило, — Гробовщик оторвался от заполнения какого-то формуляра в книге и поднял голову. Даже не подумал подняться, чтобы выказать почтение.  
— Что-то?! — Сиэль шагнул к столу и стиснул пальцами оголовье трости так, что ткань перчаток заскрипела. — Ты предаешь корону, спасаешь опасного преступника, а затем оказывается, что остальным подозреваемым в похищении детей удалось сбежать.  
— Согласитесь, не моя вина, что наши доблестные жандармы оказались не способны оценить, насколько умелыми могут оказаться простые артисты цирка, если дело касается их свободы, — Гробовщик широко и довольно улыбнулся.  
— Где они?!  
— Представления не имею, — хозяин бюро пожал плечами. — Может статься, что очень далеко. Их здесь больше ничего не держит.  
— Кстати, об этом, — Сиэль неимоверным усилием заставил себя успокоиться. — Что ты можешь сказать об убийстве барона Кельвина?  
— Вы слишком примитивны в своих методах, граф, — улыбнулся ему Гробовщик и с громким звуком разгрыз печенье, сделанное в виде кости. — Иногда человеку просто надо открыть глаза.  
— Открыть глаза?  
— Они поступали так, потому, что думали, что им есть что защищать, а оказалось, что защищать нечего.  
— Твое счастье, Андертейкер, что в доме барона были найдены пропавшие дети! — Фантомхайв ткнул в него пальцем. — Иначе бы тебя казнили как преступника против короны!  
— И это была бы величайшая трагедия, — отозвался Гробовщик, сцепив пальцы. — Вы что-то еще хотели от меня узнать, граф?  
Видя, что большего не добьется, Сиэль подал знак, и внутрь бюро ворвались несколько жандармов.  
— Судя по всему, вы собираетесь устроить тут погром, граф? — Гробовщик остался сидеть на месте. Даже не шелохнулся.  
— Обыскать тут все! — Фантомхайв не удостоил его ответом. — Себастьян, ты тоже.  
— Как скажете, — Михэлис приложил руку к груди и чуть поклонился.

Два часа, за которые похоронное бюро было перерыто сверху донизу, ничего не дали. Полисмены даже пытались открывать стоящие в общем зале гробы, но первый же лежащий внутри покойник произвел на них неизгладимое впечатление, и гиблую идею оставили.  
— Вы все еще думаете, что я кого-то скрываю, граф? — судя по выражению лица Фантомхайва, он был в этом уверен и еще больше бесился, не находя подтверждения своей правоте. Верный дворецкий также оказался бесполезен в поисках. Пришлось признать, что беглецов в бюро нет.  
— Не думай, что я забуду, что ты сделал, — сказал ему граф, прежде чем выйти за дверь.  
— Конечно, граф, — губы Андертейкера не покидала улыбка. Он принялся собирать разбросанные бумаги, а затем осторожно сдвинул опрокинутую крышку от гроба. — Никакого уважения к мертвым.  
Внутри лежало обезображенное гниением тело — одного взгляда храбрым жандармам хватило, чтобы их начало мутить, а Граф изъявил желание побыстрее убраться.  
Гробовщик проводил их до двери и вернулся к гробу, открытому полисменами. Присел над ним и резко взмахнул рукой, словно стирая что-то. Разлагающаяся плоть действительно пошла рябью, и Джокер — живой и невредимый — резко сел на стеганой постели, которая была накрепко сшита с тафтой, украшающей домовину наравне с резными ручками. И первое, что сделал, сплюнул черную розу, бутон которой был вставлен ему в рот.  
— Где я?  
— В моем похоронном бюро, — отозвался Андертейкер и, протянув ему руку, помог выбраться. — И тебе придется провести здесь еще долгое время.  
— Мы в заточении? — Том принялся поочередно открывать гробы, наклонятся над своими друзьями, прислушиваясь к дыханию.  
— Нет, но сейчас вас ищут, и будет неразумно выходить на улицу, — Гробовщик наблюдал за ним, но не пытался никак помешать. — Похищение детей, убийство барона. Если вас поймают, то вы близко познакомитесь, либо с одноногой вдовой, либо с Луизеттой.  
Судя по выражению лица Джокера, он прекрасно это понимал, но еще больше его угнетала необходимость снова торчать в застенках.  
Но ради своих он готов был смириться с этим.  
— Надеюсь тебе не придет в голову похоронить нас по-настоящему, — проворчал чуть слышно и, заставив себя отступить от домовины с Долл, обернулся к Гробовщику. — Мне кажется, пора уже назвать цену, которую ты запросишь за все это, — Тейлор развел руками, и стало понятно, почему он так напряжен.  
— Ты, похоже, перепутал меня с Себастьяном, — тот покачал головой и опустился на крышку одного из гробов. — Я не демон, чтобы торговаться и заключать сделки.  
— А кто ты тогда?  
— Сама смерть, если тебе так угодно, — Андертейкер переплел пальцы и устроил на них подбородок. — И, как ты понимаешь, от меня бессмысленно откупаться.  
— Даже если это правда, — было видно, что Джокер ошарашен этой новостью. — Я не поверю, что ты просто так...  
— И что ты можешь предложить мне? — в упор спросил его Гробовщик. — Кроме собственного тела, естественно?  
Это было так очевидно, что Джокер сразу поверил в его слова. Дернул кружевной ворот, словно тот душил его, и на мгновение прикрыл глаза. А когда открыл их, был уже полон решимости.  
— Ты прав. Ничего, кроме себя, я предложить не могу. Но если это обеспечит нам лояльность самой смерти — я готов.  
Андертейкер поманил его за собой, уводя из похоронного зала, и они поднялись по крутой лестнице в жилые комнаты. Сам он редко здесь ночевал, поэтому комнаты пришли в запустение. Впрочем, не похоже, что Джокера это смутило. Он деловито откинул покрывало и принялся неторопливо раздеваться.  
Гробовщик наблюдал за ним, а потом подступил, коснулся ладонями плеч, мешая окончательно снять нижнюю рубаху.  
— Ты всегда так торопишься?  
Джокер ожег его взглядом из-под ресниц, но заставил себя остаться на месте. Явно напомнил себе, ради чего все это начиналось. Пальцы Гробовщика скользнули по его руке и протезу, и спустились вниз, оглаживая бедра. Тейлор сперва напрягался, но видя, что он не торопится, развернулся.  
— Ты собираешься пользовался моим телом в этом?  
— Думаю, ты мне в этом поможешь, — возразил ему Гробовщик и прежде чем Джокер успел ему ответить, завладел его губами. Поцелуй вышел медленный, изучающий. Сперва Джокер пытался быть безразличным, но очень быстро проиграл собственному телу, которое охотно отзывалось на прикосновения, начал тихо постанывать, когда Гробовщик уложил его под себя.  
Джокер закусил губу, выгнувшись всем телом, когда дело дошло до подготовки. Пусть и пытался изображать из себя сведущего в постели, но либо вовсе никого не подпускал, либо это было так давно, что все напрочь забылось. Гробовщику оставалось только уповать на свое терпение и то, насколько хорошо будет скользить масло для рук, которое он использовал.  
Джокер постанывал, разведя колени шире, чтобы увидеть, как пальцы проскальзывают сквозь колечко мышц. Гробовщик чувствовал, какой он тугой и горячий, как его тело нехотя смиряется, раскрываясь под его напором.  
Наконец, выдержка ему изменила, и Гробовщик придвинулся, заполняя Джокера собой. Вошел до упора и замер, пережидая, когда чужое тело смирится, перестанет так сильно сдавливать. Начал покачиваться, покрывая поцелуями плечи и шею Джокера. Тот сперва болезненно жмурился, но чем дальше, тем больше срывался на короткие, рваные стоны.  
В какой-то момент он заполошно вскрикнул, выплескиваясь в сжавшие напряженную плоть пальцы, чувствуя, как внутри становится горячо.  
Они замерли, тесно обнявшись, слушая дыхание друг друга. Джокер явно ждал, что Гробовщик поднимется с него сразу, как все закончится, и был очень удивлен, когда тот лег рядом, прижал его к себе.  
— Сама смерть бывает, оказывается, сентиментальной?  
— С ней иногда случается, — не стал спорить Гробовщик. Джокер на это только фыркнул и отвернул лицо, спрятавшись за разметавшимися прядями. Некоторое время лежал неподвижно и только вздрогнул, когда чужие губы коснулись обнаженного плеча там, где оно переходило в протез.  
— Я хочу от него избавиться. Лучше быть одноруким, чем носить кости убитых детей.  
Гробовщик не стал с ним спорить. Детям надо было отдохнуть от того кошмара, в котором жили, и от того, что узнав правду, убили самого дорогого для себя человека.  
А смеху тоже требовалось время, чтобы прийти в себя.


End file.
